wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Glorybringer
Hi! This is what I think the glorybringer story should be like. -------- Glory shifted her wings slowly, the sun soaking into her wing membranes. The queen rolled over to see a nightwing staring at her. She yelped and got up quickly. "Oh, its just you.." She said, realizing it was Deathbringer. "Wait, what were you doing?" "Making sure no one harmed you. It's my job," He told her, looking around. Glory sighed and spread her wings. Deathbringer eyed her and asked, "Where, may I ask, are you going?" "No, you may not ask," She said shortly, and flew away. Deathbringer, of course, followed silently. On the way there, the night wing watched Glory. He almost ran into a tree, but looked forward just a few seconds before to realize what he was about to hit. ''She's so... pretty. Elegant? Yes, that's it.. ''He thought, and then actually did smash into a tree. Glory looked back with wide eyes and caught her laugh. "Are you ok?" she asked, helping him up. He nodded and looked at her. Deathbringer blinked slowly and snapped his head foward again, brushing off his talons. "Yeah.." Glory smiled and continued flying with him. They reached the clinic. "What are we doing here? Are you hurt? Why didn't you tell me first? Who did this to you, I'll kill them!" Deathbringer said, inspecting her closeley. "I'm not hurt.. you just smashed into a tree, silly," Glory snorted, grinning. Deathbringer stopped inspecting her and nodded slowly. "Yeah.. yeah, right!" The queen rolled her eyes and walked in with him (And, obviously, checked the door for traps). Glory was talking to the clinic guest as Deathbringer looked in a near-by mirror. His face had scratches on it and he had one splinter in his nose. "Ow," he said when he poked the wood. Deathbringer glanced back at Glory and she pulled him foward to sit on the medic's table. "Have fun," Glory said, and stepped out the doorway. Deathbringer looked back quickly and jumped up. "Where are you going?" He asked. Glory shrugged and continued to leave. "What if you were attacked? Who would protect you?" Deathbringer protested. Glory just sighed. "No one is going to attack me." "But-" he started, but Glory cut him off with a stern "No." The nightwing sighed and sat back on the table as the nurse got a leaf to clean his face. "You know, I'm her personal body guard." The nurse ignored him and pulled the splinter out. Glory went back to the throne room and sat in the chair, sighing in relief. She lay there for a couple minutes before a scrawny nightwing comes in. "Oh, hello," The queen said, sitting up straight. The nightwing pulled out a knife and glared at her. "Come with me. Use your venom and I'll swallow the knife t-to make it look like you diiiiid it for noooo reason..." His voice was sticky and broken up, but Glory didn't want him to frame her for murder so she went with him. He walked out and she followed. "Not exactly the best way to kidnap someone, I could fly away at any moment." "That's because everyone was watching.." the nightwing said, and lunged on her, holding the blade to her throat. She screamed but he covered her mouth. Deathbringer jolted upwards to the yell and looked out the window to see a green rainwing being pulled into the shrubbery. He jumped out the window and dived downwards towards the spot. The nightwing had vanished, and Glory was gone as well. Deathbringer paced Glory's throne, worrying and worrying. "I should be out looking for her, not some lousy rainwings!" After some internal conflict he finally dove out the window to look for her himself. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)